redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Axel Capek
Story on Capek from IGN Character Story on Capek from IGN "Soon the day will come when I can tell of my discoveries. For they are indeed mine, no matter that Ultor supplied the equipment and subjects. Without me, Ultor would still be stumbling in the unenlightened darkness. Where all others have failed, I will succeed. "On Earth, my studies were quickly halted by shortsighted fools. But Ultor had the wisdom to appreciate the ultimate purpose of my inquiries. Here on Mars, my work has the freedom and support it needs to flourish. Though some must suffer, their sacrifices will not be in vain, for my discoveries will benefit all mankind. The end truly does justify the means. "There has been opposition even within Ultor's organization here. When I first arrived, the Administrator refused to sanction the experiments necessary for my research. He soon became a subject of those experiments, involuntarily contributing a wealth of useful data. His replacement, the former Deputy Administrator, was much more accommodating. The new Deputy Administrator, Richard Gryphon, was a source of concern when he reached Mars, somewhat over a year ago. After a meeting with me, however, he quickly became one of my most ardent supporters, eliminating the need to have him join the experiments. "Progress is driven by men of vision. The world will soon realize that I am one of these. Wherever I've gone, there have always been those who would hold me back. Before Ultor invited me to lead their efforts, my work had been hampered by the cowardice of others. Everywhere I'd been-company laboratories, university research centers, government institutions-lab directors and department supervisors were constantly interfering with my work, halting investigations along lines of research that made them queasy or nervous. When Ultor invited me to continue my inquiries in their mining complex on Mars, free of oversight and restrictions, I knew that my time was approaching. "With the resources of the Ultor Corporation to support my efforts, my research is about to bear fruit. For five long years, I have sequestered myself deep beneath the surface of Mars, experimenting, analyzing, and refining my techniques. I have endured years of frustration, as subject after subject died or exhibited results outside the acceptable range. I have dared to persevere, and I am now about to reap the rewards of my great labors. Within my grasp is the golden ring -- elevation to the immortal pantheon of the giants of scientific progress. This I will not be denied. "Though many have investigated nanotechnology, all before me have fallen into unimportant sidetracks or shied away from the final revelations. None but I have grasped its true promise. Far more interesting than its effects on our environment is its infinite potential when applied to organic systems. Here, in Ultor's isolated facilities, I have had unfettered access to the subjects necessary to gauge the effectiveness of our serums. Of all the organizations for which I've labored, only Ultor has understood the importance of this. "Nothing can be allowed to interfere with my progress now, so near the end. Let others panic over inconsequential matters; I shall remain focused on my great task. If the miners are agitated, that is a matter for the military to handle. If Gryphon's beetle-browed security guards cannot keep the masses in check, perhaps Col. Masako's mercenaries can finally prove their worth. My work and equipment must be protected, no matter the cost. "I have long thought that a violent miner uprising may actually turn out to be a boon to my research. In the confusion, live, uninfected miners could be captured without arousing suspicion. These could serve as experimental subjects to be observed in closely supervised conditions while the infection runs its entire course. I'll contact Gryphon and Masako about procuring such subjects if trouble does erupt. A revolt would have another benefit: Any violence would account for the many missing miners, thus solving a problem that has been concerning weak-willed individuals within the administration. "Given the potential advantages, perhaps I should devise a plan to trigger an uprising. It shouldn't be hard to arrange it so that Neanderthal, Masako, never knows I'm responsible. And that is a critical consideration. The mercenaries' protection of my facilities will be required once events are set in motion, so it would not do for Masako to blame me for the revolt. Yes, this will bear additional thought." 06:04, April 10, 2015 (UTC)RF2Sucked